


A guide to learn how to talk to your crush (or when Mimasaka is always in the damn way)

by Alice_Chester



Category: Hokenshitsu no Shinigami
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Drabble, M/M, Mimasaka is a nuisance, to Fuji at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Chester/pseuds/Alice_Chester
Summary: My take, as a serial shipper, on what goes inside Fuji and Ashitaba's heads when they are with each others.Set in the first chapter of the manga, so pretty much spoiler free (I mean if you are in this fandom you must have at least read the first chapter right ?)





	A guide to learn how to talk to your crush (or when Mimasaka is always in the damn way)

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble to try to get back to writing.

Ashitaba and Fuji were walking quietly in the hallway. To tell the truth, Iku was a bit giddy, he didn't know to talk to his classmate.

"Hey, you're really silent Ashitaba? You alright?"  
"Ah... Y-Yes! I'm fine! A-Actually, I feel more at ease knowing you're going with me to the infirmary. I was a bit scared to go all alone."  
"You shouldn't worry, I'm sure everything is fine."

Despite his nonchalance, Fuji was excited. He had finally managed to be left alone with Ashitaba. He had developed a crush for his timid classmate quiet some time ago, but he never really had the opportunity to truly talk with him. He was constantly encircled by girls everywhere he went. And if it was not the case, it was always Ashitaba who was in the company of that Mimasaka fellow. That guy was tiresome, always screaming at him and Fuji didn't even get why. Really, the less he interacted with that troublesome guy, the better.  
That was why, when he had seen that Ashitaba needed to go to the infirmary, and that nobody was brave enough to go with him, he had taken the opportunity to escort him. He really didn't think there was anything wrong with their new nurse, but even if that was the case and Ashitaba got scared... Well, imagining his crush glued to him and himself encircling the boy with his arms and murmuring reassurance in his hear... It was kind of nice.  
Fuji gulped and slipped away from his daydream, deciding it was time to make a real move on Ashitaba. He slipped closer and their hand brushed against each other. Iku flushed a pretty red.  
So cute.

"Ah! S-Sorry."  
"Why do you apology? You haven't done anything wrong."

Embarrassed, Ashitaba smiled timidly at Fuji, who averted quickly his eyes, cheeks pink and a nervous smile on his face. The blond was going to start a discussion when he heard footsteps he recognised immediately behind them. Sighing heavily and turned to face Mimasaka.

"Why're you coming along?”

\-------------- 

"Hades-sensei! Um... Mimasaka and Fuji have vanished...!"

When Ashitaba saw his professor walking away, he decided to follow him. After all, he was worried about his two... _friends_? Could he call them like that? Even though yesterday was the first time they really talked together? And well... Fuji was more his crush than his friend, even if he had a hard time acknowledging it everywhere but in his own mind. So... "friend" will work just fine for the time being. As long as nothing bad happen to Fuji... God, he really hoped he was okay. Also, what about that weird guy? Was it really the Mimasaka he knew? The only way to be sure was to find his professor. After all, the man seemed to know what to do when this kind of situation arise, he did helped that girl the day prior. Iku had to see what Hades-sensei would do against these... byouma? That was what he had called them.  
When Fuji opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor.

"Wh-Why? Did I sleep here?!"  
"Fuji!"

Fuji looked upward and saw Ashitaba running in his direction, looking relieved.  
Oh crap! Did Ashitaba really saw him like that?! Shameful! He didn't even know how he ended up like that nor when. However Ashitaba really seamed relieved, so something big did happened right?  
Ashitaba kept running toward him, so... maybe he was going to hug him? It really seemed to be an option, a very attractive option. He will sleep on the ground more often if it really gets him there. He was really hopeful.

"Ah! Ashita... ba!"  
"Fujiii!"

God no! Not that pain in the ass again. **Damnit!**


End file.
